Lucy's Choice
by ashurathekishin
Summary: Let's just say a certain celestial wizard is enviably an ice wizard and a lightning dragons slayer's mate. What will happen and who will Lucy choose in the end. Laxus/Lucy/Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**Gray's POV**

I saw the blonde celestial mage I was in love with run away from Natsu and Lisanna crying her eyes out. I ran after her wondering what made her suddenly burst into tears. Lucy ran until she was at her apartment. I knocked on the door hoping and praying she would answer the door. "Who is it?" Lucy said still obviously crying. "Gray let me in," I said really concerned. Lucy opened the door and pulled me into a hug and cried in my arms.

 **Normal POV**

"What's wrong Lucy why'd you leave the guild crying?" Gray asked still hugging his Nakama. "Natsu and Lisanna asked me to come over to their table and told me that team Natsu no longer exists," Lucy said looking like she was about to cry again. "Come on," Gray said dragging Lucy back to the guild. "Wait, Gray where are we going?!" Lucy yelled. They arrived at the guild and scanned the room and saw Erza and Wendy, and went over to her with Lucy. "Tell her what Natsu said," Gray told Lucy as Erza was awaiting an answer. "Natsu disbanded team Natsu for Lisanna," Lucy said looking at them both. Erza and Wendy got up from the table and Erza, Wendy, an angry Gray, and a sad Lucy went over to Lisanna, Natsu, Carla, and Happy. "How dare you flame for brains?" Gray yelled at Natsu. "What did he do?" Carla asked. "Aye," said Happy wanting to know the cause of the argument. "Natsu disbanded team Natsu for Lisanna," Erza said. "Not cool," Wendy said trying to hide her anger and sadness. Carla walked over to Wendy and gave her a hug. "Is this true Natsu?" Carla asked. "Yeah, it is I have no use for a bunch of weaklings in my group all I need is Lisanna," Natsu said. "Plus who needs a little girl, an annoying iceman, a cake obsessive girl, and a weak spoiled princess!" Natsu yelled toward Lucy. Gray leaped over the table and punched Natsu to the ground.

"Don't you ever speak to Lucy like that around me!" Gray yelled hitting Natsu in the face. "What's going on here?" Laxus asked pulling Gray off of Natsu. "Natsu ditched his Nakama for a girl, and called Lucy weak," Gray said trying not to get mad again. Before anyone could say anything Laxus jumped over the table and started to beat up Natsu, but then the Master called Natsu into his office.

 **-In Master's office Normal POV-**

"Natsu I do not appreciate the way you have been treating your Nakama: we're supposed to be family, and we never ever call one of our own weak and spoiled," Master said. Natsu just sat back in the chair and rolled his eyes. "I don't need pathetic people on my team," Natsu said. "Then you leave me no choice, you're officially banned from the Fairy tail guild until you can treat your Nakama with respect. I hope you'll return soon," Master said taking off Natsu's guild mark. "Who needs you," Natsu said storming out of the office furious. "Happy come on I was kicked out of the guild lets go," Natsu yelled. "No Natsu," Happy said holding back tears ", I'm going to stay here," Happy said and flew away to Lucy. Natsu then left the guild in a furious ball of rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading any and all of the stories. I wrote this fanfiction for my ex-boyfriend he ships Lucy and Gray while as I ship Lucy and Laxus. I haven't been writing fanfiction for very long so I apologize, but like always if you want to talk to me my Private Message is always open to you. And BTW I don't judge for anything I have no right to it's your life, but if you need to talk I'm here for support. Love you all :)**

 **Lucy's POV**

Seeing my best friend leave the guild was kind of sad. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Natsu what changed. What surprised me was when happy decided he was going to stay in the guild. I turned back to my friends when I heard Lisanna say "This is all her fault if she wasn't here Natsu wouldn't have left the guild," What surprised me, even more, was when Mirajane came over to the table and slapped Lisanna. "What happened to you since you've been gone?" Mirajane asked holding back tears that were ready to burst. "Mira, Lucy she took everything from me, my guild, Natsu, and now even my family," Lisanna said glaring at Lucy still holding her cheek from where Mirajane slapped her. That's when we heard a now mad Mirajane say "No Lisanna you did that on your own." Mirajane walked away to the bar now crying where Elf-Man gave her a hug.

"You see Lisanna, Lucy didn't take anything from you. She brings this light to Fairy Tail that you could never have brought. It makes sense you are jealous of her since you're not the center of attention anymore," Laxus said calmly, but he could feel his Dragon getting mad at the way Lisanna is treating Lucy. _"How dare you and that flame headed loser talk to Lucy like that," Laxus thought._ Lisanna got up from where she was sitting and started hitting Laxus. "How dare you Laxus," Lisanna yelled. "No, how dare you Lisanna? Nobody treat's their Nakama with disrespect like that. I should know I learned that the hard way," Laxus said looking down at the floor. "AND another thing never ever insult Lucy," Laxus said turning Lisanna around and pushing her to the door. "Now go like Natsu until you can treat your Nakama like family. Like Natsu told me, blood ties don't matter understand that everyone in the guild is supposed to be considered family," Laxus said. "Screw you, Lucy," Lisanna said and this time Gray pushed Lisanna out of the guild.

 **Normal POV**

Laxus was about to walk away from the old team Natsu when he felt a tug on his arm. "Lucy, what is it?" Laxus asked in a calm relaxed voice. Lucy let go of his arm and blushed. "Thanks for um...sticking up for me I really appreciate it, I really owe you one," Lucy said giving Laxus a small smile. "No problem and if you want to owe me well why don't you make me dinner one night," Laxus said. "Wait, that's what you want, Why?" Lucy asked confused. "I'm the only one in the guild who hasn't eaten your cooking," Laxus said. "Okay, how about tomorrow night," Lucy said. Laxus nodded with a smirk, and Lucy went over to talk to Mirajane. _"I'm really in deep with this ain't I," Laxus thought._ That's when he heard his Dragon growl, but not in the way it does when he's threatened and he didn't know what it meant. Gajeel heard this **(A/N: Being a Dragon Slayer)** and went over to talk to Laxus. "Hey, Laxus can we talk now?" Gajeel asked. Laxus heard the seriousness in Gajeel's voice and nodded. The two Dragon Slayers went outside; however, unannounced to them a certain ice-mage decided to go and eavesdrop.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Laxus asked confused. "Did you know that Dragon Slayers, Maker Wizards, and Wizard saints have mates?" Gajeel asked hoping to know something Laxus didn't. "No, I didn't," Laxus said flatly. "Well, a mate is someone you love unconditionally its a bond with someone who was made for you," Gajeel said. "So, I have one of those?" Laxus asked. "Yep, and I think Lucy's your mate, because you have the need to protect her it's obvious you like her, and your Dragon had its mating call," Gajeel said. _"So, Lucy was made for me sweet," Laxus thought smiling._ "Levy is mine and I'm pretty sure Lisanna was Natsu's," Gajeel said. Then the two dragon slayers went back inside to find both of their mates talking to each other. Laxus sat down next to Lucy and Gajeel sat by Levy. The group talked for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Make sure to vote team Laxus or team Gray :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not writing I've been really busy and I'm put under a lot of stress right now. I'll try my best to make chapters longer so that it makes up for it.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Last night was really weird I've never really talked to Laxus this much. It's kinda nice. I was getting ready for the next day with my heart pounding. I put on a tight low cut shirt and a mini skirt. I grabbed my belt with my whip and keys and put that on. I put my hair in its usual pigtails and headed for the guild. When I got there I went up to Mirajane at the bar and got some eggs and toast since I skipped breakfast at my house. I went and sat by Levy who was talking to Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. "Hey guys," I said sitting down with a smile. "Well someone's in a good mood," Gray said poking my shoulder. "Well, talking to Levy, Gajeel, and Laxus last night put me in a good mood," I said looking at Gajeel and Levy with a grateful smile. Gray was fuming inside his mind. "That's great," Gray said trying his best to put on a smile. Gajeel looked at Gray and could tell something was up, but already promised to protect Lucy from other guys. Gajeel saw Laxus and walked toward Laxus and pushed him out the door.

 **Laxus's POV**

Gajeel pushed me out the door and had a feeling it had to do with Lucy. "What's wrong with Lucy?" I asked getting kinda angry. "Gray likes her I don't know what it means, but if you want to date Lucy it needs to be sooner rather than later," Gajeel said urging me toward the door. I walked into the guild to see Gray flirting with Lucy and she was obviously oblivious to it all. He muttered something with a guild flier in his hand. She nodded and they got up to leave with Wendy and Carla. I followed her to the door when Gajeel yelled, "Laxus do you need to tell Lucy something?" Everyone in the guild went silent and Lucy, Gray, and Wendy turned around. I tried my best to hide my blush and took a deep breath. "Lucy, will you go out with me?" I asked nervously. Lucy was blushing and man did she look adorable. She came up to me grabbed my hand and pulled me down so she could kiss me on the cheek and said something I never expected... she said YES!

 **Gray's POV (A/N: Finally!)**

Did she just say yes! I can't believe it. I watched as Laxus grinned ear to ear. Lucy whispered something to Wendy and she walked away to a table with Laxus. "Lucy said she's sorry, but she wants to spend the day with Laxus," Wendy said as she and Carla dragged me out of the guild. "Where are we going?" I yelled. "Were going on the job," Wendy said as we boarded a train.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy was sitting beside Laxus with his group of friends: Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed. "Nice to see the boss finally have a girl in his life," Bickslow said with his usual weird smirk. Freed seemed nervous pacing back in forth. "What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked Laxus full of curiosity. "He want's to ask Mirajane out," Laxus whispered making sure no one except Lucy heard. "Freed ask her out in a way that's special and meaningful and you should be fine," Lucy said with a smile that made Laxus a little jealous. "Good idea," Freed said leaving the guild.

 **-Time skip 20 minutes later-**

 **Normal POV**

Freed came in the guild with some cupcakes, roses, and a banner that read _I don't care if I wall in love with the devil, as long as the devil will love me the way she loves hell,_ and walked up to Mirajane.

 **A/N: That's all for this time BTW I've made a website for my fanfiction and another for other crap. I can't add them yet. Can you please answer my poll and I made a Youtube channel I'll leave the link for another time. I hope you enjoyed :). I hope I'm living up to your expectations.**

 **Actually, it doesn't show up comment an answer.**

 **I like a girl what should I do?**

 **AVOID?**

 **See if she likes me?**

 **Ask her out?**


End file.
